legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
First timeline
The first timeline is the earliest-experienced iteration of Nosgoth's history in the Legacy of Kain series. It is the timeline in which the majority of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain occurs, but not necessarily the first timeline in existence. It was characterized by the corruption of William the Just by Moebius, and the rise of the Legions of the Nemesis, which would "lay waste" to Nosgoth. The timeline was derailed by the first paradox, caused when Kain and William battled in the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]] with two incarnations of the Soul Reaver. However, Kain retained memories of this version of history throughout the rest of the Legacy of Kain series, and utilized them to his advantage in Soul Reaver 2. Events Before Nosgoth's recorded history (millennia) *The Genesis of the Pillars: The nine Pillars of Nosgoth are erected, and are intrinsically tied to the spiritual and physical health of all Nosgoth. Soul Reaver 2: Historical Timeline at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Kain: "The book spoke of the birth of the Circle. The Circle served the Pillars, protectorates to the strange power that gives life to our land. At the unlikely death of a member, the Circle remains broken for a time, until the Pillars can cull a worthy successor." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *The summoning of the Guardians: The first Circle of Nine are assembled, forming the Circle of Nine. The nine original Guardians swear to protect, represent and serve their individual Pillars. When a Guardian dies, the Pillars cull a successor, destined from birth to fulfill their role. *During this era, Moebius, the Guardian of Time, Mortanius, the Guardian of Death, and Vorador, the future patriarch of the vampires, are presumably born. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan), post #5 (by RazielFan) Kain: "This history, in part, I knew already... How, as the Vampires began to die out, the Pillars summoned human Guardians to fulfill their roles. It seemed the ancient Vampires had adopted – and, when necessary, abducted – the human Guardians, and made vampires of them when they came of age. Until the humans rebelled against their masters... And here I made a surprising discovery: it was Moebius the Time Streamer, and Mortanius, Guardian of Death, who led the bloody revolt. Now I understood why Moebius hated me so intensely. I was the first vampire Guardian in all these centuries – and he knew what my coming signified... or perhaps I reminded him of all he had forsaken." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by Blincoln) Nosgoth's early history (over 450 years) *At indeterminate points before or at the start of this era, the human Guardians of Balance, Conflict (Malek), Martyred Guardian of Dimension, Energy, the Mind, Nature and States, who will actively serve during Vorador's later attack on the Circle of Nine, are born. Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos Forums (by Divine Shadow) *At an indeterminate point before or during this era, an unknown seer predicts the future rise of the Legions of the Nemesis. *At an indeterminate point before or during this era, a small cult devoted to a mysterious god - connected to tales of human possession - begins operating. Kain: "I came upon another book of interest buried deep amongst the library’s tomes. It spoke of a small cult that existed in Nosgoth, ages past. Wherever they traveled strange tales of human possession would follow. Little is known of the god they worshipped." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *Nosgoth's vampire population increases, incurring the attention of the Circle. Kain: "Amongst Vorador’s possessions, I found an ancient chronicle... Long ago, vampires grew in such number as to capture the attention of the Circle. The Order of the Sarafan, or the “Angels of Light” as they were called, was instated to counter the menace. Thus, the “Vampire Purge” began." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *Headquartered at the Sarafan Stronghold, the Circle of Nine forms and sponsors the monastic Sarafan brotherhood to counter the vampire menace. Malek serves as its leader and general. Kain: ""It was during these dark times infested with the plague of the undead, that the Circle brought the Sarafan to existence. Trained to be devoutly loyal to the Circle, and the perfect exterminators of the undead scourge, they were led to many victories by the righteous paladin, Malek. They cleansed the vampires with fire, and released their souls to more blessed realms."" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets. Page 9. (1996) *''(~30-40 years before ~0)'' The human Raziel is born. **''(During the same approximate timeframe)'' The humans Dumah, Melchiah, Rahab, Turel and Zephon are born. *Dumah, Melchiah, Rahab, Raziel, Turel and Zephon join the Sarafan, and are trained to be devoutly loyal to the Circle of Nine. **The six become the commanding commanders of the brotherhood. *'The vampire purge': The Sarafan wage war on Nosgoth's vampires. Malek leads the brotherhood to many victories, killing thousands of the vampire race. Several of Vorador's friends, lovers and vampire children are slain, but he and Janos Audron elude their attacks. *Janos Audron is murdered by the Sarafan. His heart, the Heart of Darkness, is ripped from his chest and later pronounced a relic. Villager: "There used to be a vampire living there, before the Sarafan hunted and killed him. They say he screamed four score days and nights before he died! He vowed vengeance, he did!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "Reputed to have been ripped from the chest of the greatest vampire to have ever existed, Janos Audron, the Heart of Darkness restores vampiric unlife. Life is precious, Janos discovered - as it was torn throbbing and bleeding from his own body." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. * (~0) The slaughter of the Circle: Vorador fights back against the human Circle for their sponsorship of the Sarafan, infiltrating the Sarafan Stronghold and killing the Balance, Dimension, Energy, Mind, Nature and States Guardians. He battles, defeats and humiliates their protector, Malek. Kain: "Gift? ''Pah! Vorador thought my curse a blessing. That we were gods and that mortals offered their blood as sacrifice so that we could enjoy our supernatural powers. And somewhere deep inside my new self I knew he was right. That mortal dreams were prayers. Prayers to us - begging for our power. I pondered this as the decadent old fool prattled on about his past; a boorish account of how he defeated Malek of the Sarafan and took his vengeance upon the Circle of Nine for supporting the Sarafan’s holy war to exterminate us..."'' // Vorador: "After slaughtering six of the sheep I defeated their pathetic little shepherd - Malek. Since then our kind has not bothered with the cattle, except to feed. And I suggest you do the same. Meddling with the affairs of man can do us no good. Sarafan witchhunts are much too tedious to concern ourselves with. Am I understood Kain?" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. **Six new Guardians are born (variously Anarcrothe, Ariel, Azimuth, Bane, DeJoule and Nupraptor, or unseen predecessors to them). Kain: "Malek - defender of the Nine and last of the Sarafan sorcerer-priests. His vanity led to the slaughter of the Circle at the hands of the vampire Vorador. For his failing, his spirit was fused to a hellish set of magical armor. He has allowed no member of the Circle to fall since." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. **Dumah, Melchiah, Rahab, Raziel, Turel and Zephon die in combat. * In Avernus Cathedral, Mortanius punishes Malek for his failure, fusing Malek's soul to a suit of magical armor. Malek is condemned to serve as the unliving Ward of the Circle. Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets. Page 99. (1996) ~Malek finds himself bound and stripped naked in the center of a dark chamber, lit only by candle flame. Arcane runes and symbols of power are drawn into the floor. Scars adorn his body. On the ground before him is an empty suit of armor, propped up on a stand, giving it the impression that it has some form inside it.~ // Mortanius: "For failing the Circle, Malek of the Sarafan, you are hereby damned!" // ~Malek’s spirit is stripped from his body and fused into his armor.~ Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *The corpses of the six martyred Sarafan commanders are interred in the Tomb of the Sarafan. *The ongoing vampire purges force Vorador into hiding. He becomes lost to Nosgoth, ensconsing himself in his mansion in the Termogent Forest. *''(Long before ~450)'' The Sarafan disband, and their crusade ceases. Pre-Blood Omen era (~50 years) *''(Years before ~0)'' William the Just is born. At a young age, he inherits rulership of the kingdom which will become known as the Land of the Nemesis. Kain: "''Except... then how do we explain William, here?"'' // ~Kain gestures towards William's funeral effigy, and turns to face the sarcophagus.~ // Kain: "The beloved boy-king turned tyrant." // ~He gently lifts the Soul Reaver from the casket, the hilt in his right hand, the blade resting on his left palm.~ // Kain: "In my youth, I witnessed William’s rise to power, and his transformation into the ‘Nemesis’ who laid waste to Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. * Moebius attempts to rally the villagers loyal to William, and secures an audience with the king. ~Kain battles a man-at-arms, and reads his mind as he lays dying. He sees Moebius standing at the top of a flight of stairs lined with armoured troops and burning braziers, addressing a crowd of peasants. The scene is reminiscent of the Nuremburg rallies with towering banners and finery of the Nosgoth of 50 years ago.~ Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *''(~0)'' ← Using his time-streaming device, Kain escapes from the Battle of the Last Stand in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], emerging here, nearly 50 years in the past. Kain: "At once, the battlefield was gone. Where the ground was caked with blood and dirt, there was lush greenery. Where chaos reigned only moments before, this damning calm prevailed. Alas, it seemed I was stranded here - the Time Streaming Device lay in pieces at my feet." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** Kain travels to the Land of the Nemesis, intending to kill William before he can become the Nemesis and ravage Nosgoth. Kain: "The stronghold of William the Just. ‘Twas time for me to pay a visit to he who would become the Nemesis and force Nosgoth on its knees." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** In the stronghold of William the Just, Kain watches as Moebius provides William with the Soul Reaver and other weapons, and warns William of a vampire sent to slay him. ~Kain overhears a conversation between William and Moebius:~ // William: "Yes, these weapons you have provided will see to that. Pray tell, Moebius. What game do you play?" // Moebius: "None, my lord. I only wish to aid you in vanquishing your foes. The weapons are but a token of my goodwill." // William: "And the news you bring. A vampire sent to slay me. Where did you come upon such knowledge?" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** The first paradox: Kain attempts to slay William in battle. Both combatants are armed with incarnations of the Soul Reaver, triggering a history-distorting Reaver-convergence. Kain: "But how can it be so? How, if history is immutable?" // ~Kain advances slowly on Raziel, gripping the Soul Reaver. As he approaches, the feeling of displacement intensifies.~ // Kain: "The answer is here in this room, Raziel. Moebius propelled William and me together – but ensured first that we were both armed with the ''Soul Reaver. The Reaver is the key. Two incarnations of the blade meet in time and space... a paradox is created, a temporal distortion powerful enough to derail history."'' Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ***''→ This timeline is derailed and dies, spawning the altered second timeline. →'' **Kain fails to slay William, and history proceeds as normal. Kain's fate is uncertain. *''(~0-40)'' Moebius continues to conspire with William, resulting in the creation of the prophesied fanatical and ruthless Legions of the Nemesis. William becomes known as the Nemesis, an unstoppable tyrant destined to bring about the end of civilization. Over time, many cities fall to the Legions on their gradual march from the north. Kain: "Before the Dimension pillar, I lay the eye of Azimuth." // Ariel: "Well done. You have found Moebius’ toy. Azimuth, not content with summoning demonic thralls, stole the Time Streaming Device in order to gather creatures from other ages as well. Take care of the device, Kain. It will deliver you in time. The Legions of the Nemesis are on the march from the north, crushing all in their path. ‘Twas not too long ago that the Nemesis was known as William the Just, a caring and gentle benefactor of the land. But, as his army grew in strength and he himself grew in power, the veil of tyranny fell and one kingdom was not enough. So many cities, so many dead. Willendorf will be sure to follow. The Nemesis must be stopped or all shall be lost..." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *Mortanius is possessed by the Dark Entity. Miscellaneous Questions & Answers at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) * (~20) Possessing Mortanius's body, the Dark Entity murders Ariel. Kain, her successor as Guardian of Balance, is born to an aristocratic family. Ariel's specter begins to haunt the Pillars of Nosgoth. ** The corruption of the Pillars: Nupraptor, Ariel's lover, finds her corpse and realises that Mortanius was responsible for her death. Overwhelmed with grief and suspicions of treachery, Nupraptor plunges into madness, unleashing a psychic onslaught directed at the entire Circle of Nine. Throughout all Nosgoth, the minds of the sensitive and intellectual are blasted by waves of hatred. The Circle is permanently left mentally corrupted, and the Pillars physically crack and corrode. Kain: "My murder at the hands of this beast drove my love Nupraptor mad. Now he spreads misery and pain among the Circle, crumbling the very foundation of Nosgoth. You must restore balance. You must right the Pillars of Nosgoth." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *The insane and deranged Guardians unleash their powers against Nosgoth, with malicious intent. Anarcrothe, Bane and DeJoule create the Dark Eden. Nupraptor practices self-mutilation, sewing his own eyes and lips shut, and terrorizes pilgrims who journey to his retreat near Vasserbünde. Legacy of Kain: The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Mortanius: "A triad congregates at the roof of the world, Kain; a plot to twist the land, to shape the world. North is where your vengeance lies." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "I came upon one of Nupraptor’s serving girls, catatonic with fear, choking out half-words through bloodied, broken teeth. Although tempted by hunger, I stayed my hand, allowing her to tell her story... She spoke of her Lord Nupraptor, driven to insanity by the brutal slaying of his beloved Ariel. She spoke of his self-mutilation, sewing his eyes and lips shut to deny the outside world. Fueled by despair and hopelessness, he turned his magic on the Circle, infecting their minds with his madness. Nupraptor cared for nothing now, save his pathetic self-pity. Scars such as hers would never heal. Death would only be a mercy." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *King Ottmar of Willendorf holds a contest to celebrate his daughter's birthday, offering a royal favor to the creator of the finest doll in the realm. Among hundreds of submissions, Elzevir the Dollmaker's entry is proclaimed the winner. Elzevir takes a lock of the Princess' hair in payment. Ottmar: "A birthday present. To celebrate her birthday I declared a contest. Whoever created the finest doll in the realm would be granted a royal favor. Hundreds of dolls were brought, but the winner was obvious. Elzevir, the Dollmaker, created a toy of such beauty that all were captivated by it. And all he would take in payment was a lock of her hair. Soon after she became like this; a lifeless puppet. Whoever restores her to her former self shall have this kingdom!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. **Elzevir traps the Princess' soul in a burlap and silk doll. The Princess becomes lifeless, plunging Ottmar into despair. Kain: "Strange that such a tiny thing - a shred of burlap and silk with a single lock of hair nailed to it, could bring a kingdom to its knees. Small things frequently have enormous consequences." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *Coorhagen, Kain's home city, is struck by the plague. Kain: "Years ago, word reached us of a strange pestilence that had laid siege to a few remote villages far east. But the rumors failed to prepare us for the horror that was the Plague." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *''(~50)'' Kain departs Coorhagen, embarking on a journey across Nosgoth. **Mortanius recruits a band of assassins to murder Kain. Anarcrothe: "You betrayed us Mortanius! You had Kain killed and turned him into a monster! You set him upon us!" // Mortanius: "It had to be. Nupraptor’s insanity poisoned all of our minds. The Circle had failed in its sworn duties. It had to be destroyed." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** At night, Kain attempts to seek shelter at a tavern in Ziegsturhl, but is denied entry. Forced to the road, he is slain by the hired assassins. **Kain's body is interred in his mausoleum in the Cemetery. [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] (~1 year) *''(During, or shortly before, ~0)'' Azimuth begins summoning and unleashing Demons on Avernus, setting the city on fire. Trade from Avernus to Vasserbünde ceases. Gypsy: "The trading caravans from Avernus didn’t show up this week. Awful strange, you know." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "The Matriarch of Avernus, the Lady Azimuth: her magical planing skills summoned demons through runes inscribed in human blood." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. * (~0) Mortanius offers Kain the opportunity to avenge himself in the Underworld. Kain hastily accepts, and is reborn as a vampire. Kain: "Sometimes you get what you wish for. The Necromancer Mortanius offered me a chance for vengeance. And like a fool, I jumped at his offer without considering the cost. Nothing is free." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** Kain awakes in his mausoleum, and kills his assassins near Ziegsturhl. Informed by Mortanius that the true culprits still live, and seeking a cure to his vampirism, he meets the specter of Ariel at the Pillars of Nosgoth, who instructs him to destroy the corrupt Circle of Nine and restore the Pillars. Kain: "There is no greater release than that from vengeance sated. With my assassins dead, my quest was over." // Mortanius: "‘Tis not over Kain. These fools were merely the ''instruments of your murder, not the cause. Look to their masters. Look to the Pillars, and gain way to the Fortress of the Mind..."'' Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "Nupraptor, with his blind act of vengeance, threatened to destroy all of Nosgoth. Each Circle member was bonded to the Pillar he served. The Pillars reflected the mental state of their servants, and as the minds of the Circle degenerated and descended further into dementia, the Pillars crumbled. To restore them, each member of the Circle had to die, and the artifact that served as their link to the Pillar had to be returned. Only when all the Pillars were restored, did Ariel claim my curse would end. And so my hunt for Nupraptor began." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** Kain travels through Nachtholm and Vasserbünde, and infiltrates Nupraptor's Retreat. He beheads Nupraptor and returns the head to the Pillars. The Pillar of the Mind is restored. Kain: "I placed Nupraptor’s head before the Pillar of the Mind, and watched on as it dissolved into the stone. The pillar accepted its offering, thus it was restored. Nupraptor was but the genesis - forever tainted by his madness, the Circle was beyond redemption. For them absolution lay only in death. In me, they would find their deliverance. But first I had to defeat their shepherd - Malek, defender of the Nine, lay in a keep far to the north, past Vasserbünde. It was time for me to test the wrath of the Pillar of Conflict." // Ariel: "Death in the Circle breathes life to the Pillars. For every Pillar, there is a token; only with these shall they be restored. But to reach a warrior, you must first breach his ward. Find Malek and destroy him. Only then will the Circle fall." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** Passing through the plague-ridden Coorhagen, Kain travels to northern Nosgoth and flies to Malek's Bastion. He attempts to destroy Malek, but fails. Kain travels to the Oracle's Cave in search of a means to defeat Malek. ** Moebius, posing as the Oracle of Nosgoth, advises Kain to seek Vorador in the Termogent Forest. Kain meets Vorador, who gives Kain his Signet Ring. Kain travels to Dark Eden and kills Bane and DeJoule, while Vorador destroys Malek. Vorador: "Good. Take this ring. If you ever need assistance it will summon me. Despite your youthful arrogance, you amuse me, Kain - it would be such a pity to lose you to the Abyss. Now be gone!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "As Vorador clashed against Malek, I gave pursuit to the fleeing wizards DeJoule and Bane... I danced their dance. When the time came, they would dance upon my sword!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** Kain returns Bane's Antler Headdress, DeJoule's Insulating Cloak and Malek's Helmet to the Pillars. The Pillars of Conflict, Energy and Nature are restored. Kain: "The Helmet of Malek, I placed before the Pillar of Conflict. The Pillar accepted its offering; thus it was restored. The act had taken on the feel of ritual. Isn’t it strange how we must bribe our gods to stay? At the foot of the Energy Pillar, I set the cloak of DeJoule. The Pillar accepted its offering; thus it was restored. The antler headdress of the Druid Bane I lay before the Nature Pillar. The Pillar accepted its offering; thus it was restored." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. ** Kain journeys south through Avernus. In Avernus Cathedral, he discovers the Soul Reaver, and claims it for his own. With the Reaver, he slays Azimuth, and obtains the time-streaming device she stole from Moebius. ** Kain returns Azimuth's Eye to the Pillars. The Pillar of Dimension is restored. Ariel advises Kain to combat the Legions of the Nemesis. ** In Willendorf's Provincial Mines, Kain drinks the Blood of one of King Ottmar's noble forefathers, gaining the Beguile ability. Using this, he infiltrates Willendorf Castle and meets King Ottmar, who offers his kingdom to whomever can restore his daughter to life. Kain hunts down and kills Elzevir, and returns the Princess' soul to Ottmar. Ottmar and Kain join forces against the Nemesis. Kain: "Mighty Willendorf had sliced open the belly of the earth, reaping a bounty of precious metals and unearthing ancient secrets. Of these secrets, I had heard of a tomb that contained an ancient forefather of King Ottmar himself. Within the tomb, a fountain of blood would allow me to cast the most noble of illusions, and gain entry to the city of the Mighty Lion." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "I entered the Court with the Dollmaker’s head in one hand, and the doll containing the girl’s soul in the other. I placed them both before the King and watched his eyes catch fire. With the doll in their possession, the Court’s sorcerers could restore his daughter’s soul." // Ottmar: "I do not know that I can thank you enough, warrior. My kingdom is but a small price to pay for my daughter’s life. Willendorf is yours, if you wish it!" // Kain: "‘Tis not your kingdom I desire, but your army, Ottmar. I require troops to vanquish the Horde that descends upon us from the North." // Ottmar: "Very well. Courtiers, fetch me my armor and mace. There is war to be waged!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. * The Battle of the Last Stand: Led by Ottmar and Kain, the Army of the Last Hope meets the Legions of the Nemesis in battle. The Legions are victorious, decimating the Army of Hope, killing Ottmar and cornering Kain. Kain retreats by activating the time-streaming device, and is propelled 50 years backward in time to the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]]. Kain: "They came at me in throngs, no fervor so strong as that inspired by a madman. The Nemesis armies were fierce and showed no signs of subsiding." // Ottmar: "The Nemesis and his Horde fall upon us, my friend. I fear I can defend Nosgoth no longer. The Nemesis must be destroyed. For my daughter, Kain; for the world..." // Kain: "The tide turned with Ottmar’s death. I watched as the remaining survivors of the Armies of Hope fled to the safety of the forest. The battle had decided its victor; the fate of Nosgoth now lay in the Nemesis’ hands." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. → (No later events in this timeline are covered in the series.) Notes *This is the only one of the four Legacy of Kain timelines in which the Legions of the Nemesis (and, presumably, the Battle of the Last Stand) exist. From the second timeline onwards, they are effectively replaced in history by Vampire hunters. *The majority of information on the events preceding Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain in this version of history comes from the official timeline included with Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2's bonus materials, which is the only document that appears to cover these eras before the temporal derailment is introduced. *As this timeline is only observed at the beginning of the series, it is unclear whether or not later historical events, first explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (which takes place in the second timeline), match up with this version of history. Kain's Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 comment that the future "finds the path of least resistance while admitting only the slightest alterations" may indicate that events beyond the Battle of the Last Stand generally concur with those shown in successive timelines. The existence of the Soul Reaver itself seems to proof that. However, the matter is inconclusive. Kain: "You must understand, Raziel – we haven’t ''unwritten history, we’ve merely rewritten it. The future flows around our petty actions, finding the path of least resistance while admitting only the slightest alterations. This is the reshuffling you felt, when you refused to kill me. And remember, Raziel, we are irritants in this regard, as well – history will not allow the introduction of a paradox."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *Though this is the first timeline explored in the series, it is not necessarily the literal first in existence. The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain, written by Silicon Knights (prior to the introduction of Crystal Dynamics' time mythology and principles to the series), mentions that "in a previous timeline, William the Just was exactly as his title suggested", exempt from Moebius's influence, and in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Kain accuses Moebius of "going back in time, and altering the past". GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan), post #4 (by RazielFan) Kain: "Ironic. By going back in time, and altering the past, you turned William the Just into the Nemesis." // ~Moebius lies on the ground, cowering.~ // Moebius: "Aye - you have seen my plan, vampire, as I have seen your destiny. The future says you die!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2, Kain infers that both the first and second timelines are "artificial" destinies, and that his original, unaltered fate was always "to assume the role of Balance Guardian in Nosgoth, while was destined to be its savior". Kain: "If you truly believe in free will, Raziel, ''now is the time to prove it. Kill me now, and we both become pawns of history, dragged down the path of an artificial destiny. I was ordained to assume the role of Balance Guardian in Nosgoth, while you were destined to be its savior. But the map of my fate was redrawn by Moebius, and so in turn was yours..."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *Though the Nemesis is expelled from future timelines, former series director and writer Amy Hennig has confirmed that Elzevir, King Ottmar and the Princess of Willendorf are not "lost in the time shuffle" created by the first paradox, and that "they just don't have much to do with Raziel's and Kain's journeys in SR". See also *First paradox *Timelines * Soul Reaver 2: Historical Timeline at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Category:Blood Omen Category:History Category:History/Timelines